


I Wanna Skate With Only You!

by Lizyoulater12



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Moments after Langa won his race against JOE, he looks for Reki to tell him his truth.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 45





	I Wanna Skate With Only You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey a new episode of Sk8 the infinity came out and I wanted to make a fanfic, I'm sorry if it's short and bad, but I hope you like it :D.

"Reki, Reki where are you?". Langa muttered to himself, ever since Reki called his name during his race with JOE he wanted to talk to him...to be with him. People were calling his name and Adam was talking to him he didn't care he just wanted to see Reki, that's the only thing he cares about right now while running he looked at a young group of boys.

"Hey have you see a red hair guy around here?". Langa asked. "Uh yea but you did great good job!". The youngest one said. "Where did he go?". Langa asked, the oldest looking boy pointed in the direction of the right."He went that way but-". "Great thanks".

~~Short Commercial break brought to you by Asuna one of our sword fighter waifus.

Without letting the boy finished Langa rushed to the way he pointed. he was at the gate now, he saw Reki in the distance walking away. "Reki, Reki wait". Langa screamed. Reki heard someone calling his name. "Is that Langa?". he muttered.

It wasn't like he could turn back now he already gave his secret badge to get into "S". he knew he didn't belong there. "Reki wait". Langa screamed in the distance he caught up to Reki and grabbed his hand, he huffed and puffed waited to get enough air to talk.

"Reki...I....I...WANNA SKATE WITH YOU!". Langa exclaimed. Reki paused he felt like his eyes were watering up, he turned to face Langa. "You really wanna skate with me?'. Reki asked. "Of course, I've always wanted to do that ever since I met you". Langa said.

"But I'm so bad at it". Reki said while looking down, Langa lifted his chin up for his eyes to meet his. "You don't suck, you taught me the sport and I improved because of you". Langa said gentle while smiling, he closed his eyes and kissed Reki he pulled back and blushed. "So do you wanna skate-".

Before Langa could even finish his sentence Reki brought his lips to Langa and returned the kiss.

"Yes I wanna skate with you". Reki smiled. "I'm glad". Langa smiled brightly. "Uh I broke my board by the way". Langa said while showing the board to Reki. "I'll fix it". Reki smiled. "Thanks its special because you made it". Langa said, Reki blushed. "Let's go...oh good match by the way". Reki muttered. "It was all you". Langa said.

They both walked out of the "S" going to Reki's house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :).


End file.
